1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a battery system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of battery systems have been developed. A hybrid-type battery system may power a dynamic load, e.g., a load in which power consumption varies significantly. One type of hybrid-type battery system includes a high-capacity battery and a high-output battery. When the high-capacity battery outputs high current to the dynamic load, the high-capacity battery may not completely use all available capacity.